my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Offering Homage
|} __TOC__ Getting a Hero in the City Heroes can have very low Homage Levels and still appear in the City, abate briefly for a month. This is due to Mutual Point System modifier of other Religions that do not have a Qualifying Religious Structure. #Hero must have a Qualifying Religious Structure #Have 4 Mutual Points # then of the qualifying Heroes the one with the highest Homage Points would be allowed into the City. If more then 1 qualifying Hero has the same Homage Point Level, then the 'Make Offering Dialog' order is used to determine the Hero that Enters the City. A Hero may enter the City only at the beginning of the months of March, June, September & December. Sometimes the Homage Levels get lowered as the month changes, use the next 2-3 months to fix the Homage/Mutual Point issues. Qualifying Religious Structures #Ancestral Shrine for Ancestral Heroes #Confusion Academy for Confucian Heroes #Daoist Temple for Daoist Heroes #Buddhist Pagoda for Buddhist Heroes The Player cannot make Offerings without these structures, nor can a Hero 'Enter the City' without one. The Buddhist and Daoist shrines are for religious coverage only. {When multiple qualifying builds are present; the Hero arrives at lowest building ID#, usually the first placed but if there were deletions between placements then the second placed may get a lower ID#.} Mutual Point System Heroes can enter the city when their modified Mutual Point total is or more. Just add up the Mutual Points for each of the 4 religious groups. Then add half(rounding down) of the non-affiliated Heroes Mutual Points. Example: (Huang Di is the Desired Hero) Nu Wa @ Contented = 0 Shen Nong @ Neglected = -1 Huang Di @ Joyful = +4 That isn't enough, but say Wang Mu @ Joyful(from a completed monument) = +4/2 = +2 and their isn't a Daoist Temple. +5 Mutual Points would be enough to trigger Huang Di the next Hero spawn cycle. :100% Game Speed Glitch:(very rarely at 90%) May allow a Hero to enter the city when their Mutual Points are at '3'(Happy/Pleased combination). Additionally, when Mutual Points are at '4'(Happy/Pleased combinations) the expected Hero to enter the city does not do so. Fix: Pause, Reducing game speed to ~80% or lower and reloading the previous 'autosave' then performing the same Homage will result in normal 'Enter the City' behavior as described here. Avoiding Ancestral Disaster Ancestral Heroes Disaster seem to require all of their members to be 'Angry' or about to become Angry.{verifying for diff level} Thus keeping just one Ancestral Hero from becoming Angry should be the Players objective, not necessarily all Ancestral Heroes. The desired levels would be between 'Neglected' and 'Happy' so as to not cause an unwanted 'Hero Enters City' event, or so low as to chance a disaster. Using the Entertainment Festival 'Prompt' setting is a good way of reminding yourself to check the Ancestral Hero Levels and preform any necessary Homage. It does depend on the city having the prerequisite food, cash and active entertainment venue; to be effective. Offering Dialog Click the Hero Portrait who's Homage Points need increasing. You can Homage every month. If the Ancestral Heroes are troublesome, then slow down the game speed until you get accustomed to Maintenance Homaging. Select the Commodity from the displayed list. Usually you want to use a commodity that is in excess of the cities needs. Low priced items in greater quantity can be just as effective as high priced commodities in smaller quantities. Use the tables above and below, wisely. Select a Quantity Level(Small/Medium/Large) that will bring the Hero to the desired Homage Point Level. An Ancestral 'Maintenance Homage' is one instance that giving too much may not be good. Bringing their Homage level too high may trigger them 'Entering the City'. Remember the Hindering Points add up including from the other Religions. Press the 'Make Offering' button when sure of your selections. Homage Gift Calculation Calculating the effect of an Homage Gift for the Homage Point System. (Commodity Price)*(Gift Size%)*(Coverage%)*(FengShui%)=Points added The Player should not make Homage offerings until their population has exceeded 350 people. Caution should be observed that the population isn't exceeding the Cities needs, as Homage Amounts are tied to it. The Player can squeeze a little more effect into the Homages by being aware of the bottom left table info. | | |} Homage Point depreciation 1 point/month normal deprediation 15(14+/-2) points/month "While in City" Blessings that increase commodities will remove Homage Points in proportion to the Commodity Value. Total Value/or similar#?. Example: (value of 32)*(3 loads of Bean curd)=96 96/16=6 (-6) homage points when deliveryman is spawned OR 'blessed state' is removed (Explaination: XiWangMu Jade blessing is immediately removed as are other similar commodity addition blessings) Free Stuff Exploit Effect Before Ancestral coverage is effected; the use of the exploit will lower Ancestral Hero's Homage level. With no Ancestral coverage the ratio is 1 point per 100cash of free stuff. As coverage increases the penalty is the inverse of the coverage index. Thus at the 'Good' index level the ratio is 1 point per 500~5000cash of free stuff(estimate as coverage may be digital). At 'Excellent' coverage index the penalty is negligible. Notes source material from the archives of user3@heavengames. Based on the unpublished work of decedent shaun@heavengames. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Religious schema